An example of a known plug-in unit assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,470, which discloses a plug-in unit assembly having a handle. By turning the handle a plug-in unit may be pushed slightly outwards from a case. Such an arrangement enables a reduction in the force used to detach the plug-in unit from the case. Examples of other known plug-in unit assemblies are described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/080165 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,736 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,684.
In a plug-in unit assembly having a plurality of electrical connectors adapted to be coupled when the plug-in unit is connected to the case, it can be desirable to reduce the force involved in connecting the plug-in unit to the case. This is desirable when the plurality of electrical connectors includes electrical connectors having high rated currents. A connecting force of an electrical connector can correlate with a rated current of the electrical connector, for example, the higher the rated current, the greater the required connecting force. U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,470 does not discuss the matter of reducing the force to connect the plug-in unit to the case.